


Crashing Through The Storm (For You)

by therisingsun



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sugar Daddy, Zhengtings a bit of a mess, slow burn????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingsun/pseuds/therisingsun
Summary: All he wanted was to buy a cup of coffee, Zhengting didn't expect an offer to be some hot guy's sugar baby in the convenience store.





	Crashing Through The Storm (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first npc ff, kinda long, kinda shit, lots of time gaps and last gap is in yanjun's perspective. Wrote this on the phone, havent edited it but its a do or die type of things woops
> 
> Based on my own [ prompt ](https://twitter.com/ynjuns/status/1005472155289640960?s=19)

His friends laughed at him for studying at the convenience store but hey, at least it's cheap to get food and drinks he wanted (and maybe needed) to fully function.

Spreading his stuff on the counter in the corner of the store, Zhengting leaves to buy himself 2 cups of coffee. He didn't get any sleep after spending all night studying for an exam that just so happened to be postponed to the next week. He really just doesn't have any luck.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a guy set his stuff next to his. _Shit_. He really hopes none of his stuff are stolen or ruined, he doesn't have enough money to replace them.

Zhengting quickly pays for his drinks and takes long strides to his corner of the counter. A quiet voice in the back of his head wishing that none of his belongings are gone.

He silently puts on his earphones, a pen in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Deciding on revising his work, he thinks it might help him be distracted from the image of the stranger from his mind but nope. The guy, he has to admit, is _really_ good-looking.

Sharp jaw, dark hair (it looks soft, he kind of wants to touch it) and dark eyes to match with it. Not to mention, the dimples appearing as his lips pull up.

Oh, wait.

"Hi." The other greets. Zhengting feels like hiding because he's embarrassed that he caught him but he also wants to melt because his voice was simply _gorgeous_.

Zhengting feels confused as to whom the guy was talking to until he realized that the expectant gaze was directed towards him.

"Hello." He replies shyly, taking off his earphones.

The pretty smile that he had seen pulls into a grin, white teeth and all. He wonders if his parents shared the same trait because their son could kill with those dimples of his.

"I'm Lin Yanjun," he introduces himself. Even his name is pretty.

"I'm Zhengting, Zhu Zhengting." He tells him. He probably should have lied but all rationality flew out the window the moment he stepped out of the house, under the blaring sunlight.

"If you don't mind me asking," Yanjun starts, eyes questioning. Zhengting gives a nod to tell him to continue. "Why are you studying here and not at the coffee shop around the block?"

Hm, a reasonable question.

"I'm a broke college student and this place is cheap, filled with whatever snacks and drinks i'm able to pay for at my disposal." He answers. Usually, he'd answer with spite but Yanjun seems nice enough.

"What about you?" Zhengting asks. Now that he thinks about it, this guy looks well-off with branded clothing and shoes. Zhengting feels slightly inadequate next to him.

"Similar to your reason I guess besides, I don't like the scent of coffee beans. The cafe has an overpowering smell of it." Zhengting was about to apologize for drinking coffee around him but he got to him first. "It's okay, it's not really strong right now."

Zhengting accepts it and he isn't sure how or why and when it happened but the conversation starts flowing freely from there on. Work forgotten and only the pretty stranger in mind.

 

 

He really shouldn't have pulled an all nighter. Zhengting isn't quite sure what's happening right now, he only just came to finish some last minute studying with caffeine in his system to kickstart his brain. He thinks it may have been the lack of sleep causing his hallucination. His brain cells are trying, they really are but he's just dumb.

Here he was, sitting in front of an insanely hot guy who was offering to be his sugar daddy (in actual words, he offered to pay for his education and in return, Zhengting keeps him company.)— It doesn't really seem like a bad idea, the guy (Yanjun, he says) is kinda funny with his deep dimples and stupid jokes.

"So what do you say?" Yanjun blurts after a moment of silence. "I know it's sudden and all but you seem like a nice guy and I just want to be friends."

"But why me?" Zhengting asks, pure curiousity lacing his voice. "Of all people, why me? Isn't there a better alternative such as actually making friend instead of offering to be someone's— excuse my choice of words, _sugar daddy_?"

Yanjun splutters at the mention of the words, sugar daddy before answering his question, conviction heavy in his words. "I'm aware that we just met but I want to help with your situation and because I consider you a friend now, can't I do something for you? It's okay if you don't think of me as friend though, I understand."

"And I don't have many friends, contrary to popular belief. I live a lonely life. Many times before, people have used me for whatever gains but there's something about you that I feel like I can trust."

He has to admit that Yanjun has been nothing but kind to him. He feels bad for making Yanjun doubt their friendship.

(He notices that a friendship was blossoming but it's weird to suddenly sprout it on someone who might not feel the same way. Well, at least now he knows that Yanjun wants to be friends too.)

"I do think we're friends and we could be very good ones but this is really awkward since we only just knew each other." A pout was slowly beginning to form on his lips.

How he had ended up in this position was beyond him. Zhengting feels lucky that someone likes his company enough to even want to pay for him. Maybe he really should take up on the offer...

"I won't take advantage of you or anything. I just want someone to accompany me because I don't have many friends and I like you, you're really pretty and funny and nice. Everything I want to do with you won't be without your consent." Yanjun explains, slight worry leaking through his voice.

With a sigh, Zhengting gives his answer. "Okay, let's do it. Just give me a detailed contract because I'm not gonna be the one at lost if something goes wrong. We can discuss more about it after you give it to me."

"Okay, definitely." Yanjun breathes, relief (and he's not sure but maybe a bit of happiness?) obvious on his face, "Just give me your number and we'll discuss."

He needs this, he thinks. He might be a bit apprehensive at being at the beck and call of this new person but he's in a tough situation. He's barely hanging onto a scholarship that might be taken away if he doesn't do well in his academics.

It's one less thing to worry about if he's at least financially stable.

Zhengting takes Yanjun's phone and enters his phone number, handing it back to him after setting his contact as sugar baby for the irony. He really hopes he won't regret this decision later.

With a big smile, the pretty man thanks him and leaves. His shoulders drop in exhaustion, he didn't even he realize he tensed up. Quickly sending a text to his friends, he buries his head in his arms.

 

—

 

There are moments in his life where he wonders, why is he even close with his friends? They had been bugging him about the incident ever since he told them the day that the offer was first made. They kept on questioning whether he would really take up on it. Zhengting regrets even telling them in the first place.

He tells his friends that he knows he said yes but he's still a bit hesitant in the offer. Zhengting can't help but feel guilty though because he left Yanjun's message on read since the latter texted him two weeks ago.

Yanjun had actually messaged him at three different times and each one of them were unreplied.

The first message was sent in the first three days consisting of the details of the contract. It was good deal, to be honest. He only had to come over when he was available and Yanjun would help with anything reasonable that had to do with his financial standing.

Zhengting almost agreed when he read the words written but a nagging voice kept telling him to decline. He was going to reply with a text saying he needs a bit more time to think it over until he got distracted by the spam messages from his group of friends asking if he's now officially Yanjun's sugar baby.

The second message wasn't too long after the first, only taking a few days for it to come. It was a question primarily asking if he was busy anytime soon and just call him when it fits his schedule to discuss the contents of the contract.

There were many instances where he almost called him. It was during times when he felt really desperate and didn't think of maintaining his reputation but it was exactly his reputation that kept him from calling Yanjun.

The third and last message came a week later. A message of understanding, telling him that it was completely okay for him to back out. He doesn't need to agree, only that Yanjun wishes to remain friends despite having once offered to be his sugar daddy of sorts.

Zhengting wants to melt because Yanjun has been so sweet and kind. He feels like a dick for not even responding once. That's where his friends come in, he needs the advice. Not that their advice was entirely helpful.

"What do you think I should do?" Zhengting asks, eyeing every single one of his friends.

"Honestly, you're pretty much broke and some hot guy is willing to pay for your ass. You should go for it," Minghao (or as he demands to be called, Justin) comments.

"I agree. From what you've told us, he's a nice dude. So, why not?" Chengcheng chimes in.

Zhengting takes their opinions into consideration but he still waits for the others to put in their 2 cents.

"I don't think it's a good idea to agree to it, to be honest. You only just met the guy, he could end up being totally different from your first impression." Quanzhe tells him, concern evident in his eyes.

Zhengting loves him, he appreciates that his child cares for his well-being.

Zeren and Xinchun were a different story. Both just shrugged and told him that they don't really know what to tell him. Useless. He needs helpful friends, where are they?

Right there.

It's Wenjun. Zhengting could kiss him without hesitation. The taller man pulls Zhengting away from their group of friends and speaks.

"In my opinion, I think it's all up to you. I want you to do whatever you think is good for yourself. As long as you're doing fine and nothing is worrying you. I'll always support your decisions, okay?"

Zhengting thanks him because that was really nice to hear. He's glad he has him (and the others, to a lesser extent) as a friend. He doesn't really know what he would do without them.

They return to their table and everyone except for him had left awhile after. He gathers the courage and dials Yanjun's number.

(He ended up memorising his phone number after dwelling on his contact for so long.)

Three rings and the call picks up.

"Hello?" Zhengting greets, feeling a bit scared.

"Zhengting? Hey!" Yanjun responds. He could practically hear his smile growing on the other side.

"Can we meet up at this moment?" he asks, fist clenching. God, he really needs to get a grip.

"Yeah sure, just text me the address. I'll see you in a bit."

 

 

It doesnt take long for Yanjun to arrive. He's sort of glad, it gives him less of a chance to back away from this whole crazy idea.

"So," Yanjun prompts.

"So," he echoes. "I wanted to apologize for not replying. I needed time to think it through and I've decided I want to take up on it."

"It's okay, I understand." He tells him and continues to ask, "About the contract, is there anything you want to change or add on?"

Zhengting takes a minute before saying, "Actually yes, instead of me coming over whenever— maybe you should call me first."

Yanjun raises his eyebrows, questioningly and he attempts to explain without getting flustered.

"I don't want to interrupt you while you're in a bad mood or you have someone over at your house and do things with them..." His eyes tries to avoid the other's gaze.

He swears he could see Yanjun's eyes twinkle.

"Do what things?"

He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Oh dear.

"You know," he squeaks, "intimate stuff..."

Yanjun laughs, loud and deep and Zhengting almost thought he heard an angel.

"Alright, is that it?" he nods in response and Yanjun smiles at him.

"If you don't mind then, I'll bring you over to my house just to make you feel a bit more comfortable the next time you visit." This time, Yanjun doesn't wait for his response. Not a verbal one, at least.

He holds his hand out and waits for Zhengting to slip his hand in. And he does.

He pulls him lightly towards his car and Zhengting slides in the backseat. He hasn't felt comfortable enough to sit in front with Yanjun. The latter doesn't mind though, flashing a small smile at Zhengting to which he can't help but return.

Once they pulled up into the driveway, Zhengting was surprised to see a plain white two-story house in front of him. He didn't really know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this.

He could hear a quiet laugh from behind him while he stares at the house in surprise.

The interior was a tiny bit more colourful but it felt cozy. Walls decorated with pictures of him and his family and plants placed around the house. It turns out that Lin Yanjun doesn't live a lavish life as to what he originally thought.

He has to say though, his favorite part of the house is definitely the couch which he is currently sitting on. It was really comfy and warm and he feels like he could live here but that's just his crazy talking.

"Do you want a drink? I can make you coffee," Yanjun offers. He's about to accept before he remembers that Yanjun doesn't like the smell of coffee.

He opts for a cup of tea instead.

Yanjun returns and sets the drinks down on the coffee table (ironic, he knows). Zhengting sips on his tea, not knowing what to say.

"Anyways," Yanjun begins,"we didn't get to know each other all that well but I wanted to put in effort to be your friends so... Let's talk."

And they do, for the next three hours. It's already late in the night when they finished conversing. They both hadn't realised that the time had passed, too invested into their conversation.

But he learns that Yanjun is a music producer. He had worked for many artists before and many befriended him because of his connections to those people. Which is why, he doesn't have many friends.

He also learns of Yanjun's birthday, favorite colour, food, drink and so much more. Every detail more interesting than the other. He was truly complex.

Even then, while they talked, Yanjun remained respectful and kept his distance from Zhengting. Asked if he felt okay and if he wants to back out. Zhengting is so thankful to him, he's been really nice and the former thinks he could enjoy this.

"Do you have a ride back home?" Yanjun questions him.

"I haven't thought about it actually, I'll just take the bus back home."

"But it's late now, wouldn't it be dangerous?" He prods more, genuine worry clear in his voice.

"I can defend myself," Zhengting tries to convince him. "I'm used to going back home late in the night."

"I don't think it's safe. From what you've told me, you live in an unsafe neighbourhood," Yanjun frowns. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"You can stay here for the night, I don't mind. I have an extra bedroom that you can stay in. If you don't want to, I'll just send you home instead." He sounds so damn sincere that Zhengting can't find it within him to decline the offer.

The moment he accepts, a smile blossoms on Yanjun's face and he feels warmth blooming in his chest. Yanjun shows him to his room and lets him settle in.

He shuffles around the room, feeling restless and decides to look for Yanjun instead. He finds him working in a small room with devices strewn all over the place. He knocks lightly on the door to signal his arrival and Yanjun looks up from his computer.

"Hey, what's up?" Yanjun calls out.

"Can I explore the house? I can't fall asleep..." Zhengting tilts his head, asking for permission, "Also, this is a really nice studio you have here."

A prideful grin breaks out on Yanjun's face, "Thank you, I do most of my work here. And by all means, go ahead. Get yourself comfortable around the house."

Zhengting bows his head in thanks and heads out of the door. Walking from one end of the hall to the other, he scans all the frames on the wall.

It's cute. Yanjun doesn't seem like the type to be so family driven but most of his pictures were of him with his family while only some had him with You Zhangjing, he's pretty sure.

He shouldn't be surprised that he knows the artist but he didn't expect them to be close enough for him to be up on his walls. Despite that, Zhengting feels a bit of sympathy that Yanjun doesn't consider himself to have many friends.

Honestly speaking, Yanjun deserves so much more love. Given how kind he is and how he still manages to view the world in a positive light, it's really a wonder. Taking into account of all these, Zhengting promises himself to repay Yanjun's kindness.

 

—

 

It's only been four almost five months since they first met, Zhengting isn't really sure but he feels a change within Yanjun that he just can't put his finger on it.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine. At first, Yanjun would call him to come over whenever he wanted someone to accompany him. Now, Zhengting would just come over whenever he was available— which was basically, all the time.

(He practically lives there now.)

It wasn't part of the deal, he's fully aware. But after seeing an empty fridge and instant cups of food laying around, he takes it upon himself to cook food for Yanjun. It's the least he can do when Yanjun has done so much for him.

(He has Yanjun to thank for because not only did he pay for his fees, Yanjun helped in areas of studies where Zhengting was not so confident in. He doesn't have to worry much about his education since he's doing well now.)

He's supposed to meet with Yanjun soon to have dinner together. They're going to celebrate Yanjun's successful debut into the music industry as a singer and rapper.

When he first found out that Yanjun could sing, Zhengting couldn't possibly just fall for him even more. How could this guy be so perfect? It's truly unfair.

Zhengting doesn't want to show up under-dressed. In all actuality, he wants to dress to impress. Yanjun told him that it was a casual dinner at an inexpensive restaurant, he reassured him.

So Zhengting pulls out a denim jacket, pants and his favorite pair of earrings. He only has to say, simplicity is key. He's not narcissistic but he knows his looks are above average and he's willing to use it to his advantage.

It doesn't take long for him to get ready and not much longer for Yanjun to arrive at his doorstep. Three rapid knocks on the door and Zhengting goes to open the door.

Zhengting suddenly doesn't know how to breathe and his legs felt like jelly because _wow, Yanjun is so fucking handsome._

Yanjun's wearing this dark blue button up made out of silk and it hung onto his body nicely and a pair of round sunglasses perched on his nose. Zhengting's pretty much salivating right now.

It felt like an eternity before one of them begins to speak. Yanjun sounds a bit breathless when he murmurs, "You look beautiful."

He thinks he looks like he's ready for sex but sure. It doesn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks though.

"And you look handsome," he responds. Yanjun thanks him and flashes a million-watt smile. He holds his arm out and Zhengting slips in his, heading off to the restaurant.

 

 

Taking a seat, he glances at the view and gasps in awe. The city lights, bright and skyline, clear and beautiful. He doesn't hear the small _cute_  being muttered and he didn't hear Yanjun order them food and he especially doesn't notice the hand resting atop of his.

It's only when the food arrives that his attention is pulled away from the scenery. Yanjun's looking at him with an intense gaze and he almost stops breathing.

"Congrats," he says, awkward and shy. Zhengting has grown out of the stage of being anxious with Yanjun but moments like these make him feel all flustered inside.

"I actually wanted to tell you good news along with your success," He starts off and Yanjun looks at him curiously. "I got myself a job so you don't have to pay for my expenses anymore. I'm living comfortably, all thanks to you."

Zhengting kinda hoped for a more positive reaction but all he receives is a frown.

"So you won't be coming around anymore?"

Oh. So that's what he was worried about.

Zhengting smiles softly, "I like our friendship, I don't think you have to worry about me not being around all the time."

"Do you really mean that?" Yanjun asks with an unreadable expression.

Only then, he realises his hands in Yanjun's and instead of words being said, he gives a reassuring squeeze. He likes this, he likes the way their hands fit together. There's no sparks, no fluttering butterflies or racing hearts. It feels comfortable and familiar and he's at peace.

"Come live with me then."

"Excuse me?" Zhengting looks at him, a bit taken aback.

"You practically live with me, anyways," Yanjun shrugs, eyes glinting. "It won't be any different."

Zhengting's honestly, he really is, convinced but there's no fun if he doesn't play hard to get.

"I'll have to see your face every waking moment, I'm not so sure about that." Zhengting says.

Yanjun snorts, "Don't act like you don't ogle at my face when you see me."

Zhengting splutters and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. _He caught that?_ he thought he was being inconspicuous enough.

Yanjun's eyes that were shaped into crescents, become intense again. "But I'm serious though, I like having your company. It feels less lonely, coming back home to you. Scratch that, you are home. It might be a bit sudden but I like you, Zhengting."

It feels like a dream, if it is then he never wants to wake up.

All those late night talks, snuggled in blankets with warm cups of tea and the small smiles and stolen glances. It doesn't seem like much but it meant a lot to him. He's glad that Yanjun reciprocates his feelings.

He's broken out of his trance when he feels Yanjun pull his hand away to rub at his knuckles nervously.

Oh right, he hasn't said a word yet.

"I'm sor-" Yanjun was about to apologize before Zhengting interrupts.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yanjun looks shocked but he nods anyway.

Their lips meet halfway and it's everything he could've imagined and more. Lips slightly chapped but molding nicely together.

It all seems like a blur and he barely notices the table between them that makes it uncomfortable to be in close proximity but it's perfect to him and that's what matters.

They entered the restaurant as friends celebrating success and they left as successful boyfriends.

(Yanjun pulls back from the kiss and asks breathlessly, "Is that a yes to living together or is that a confession to mine or you just randomly decided to kiss me?"

Zhengting rolls his eyes and kisses him once more, "Yes to all of them, you dumb fool. I like you and I want to be together as boyfriends and in company."

Yanjun just smiles impishly and pulls him into a deep kiss, tongue grazing teeth, hands pulling hair and teeth nipping lips— everything felt perfect.)

 

—

 

Yanjun's been busy lately with so many appointments and no free time in his schedule. It's been 4 consecutive weeks since he had last met with Zhengting.

They lived together, yes, but they never had the right timing to catch up and talk and he feels _bad_ because this is his boyfriend and he's been stressed with his finals and he's not there to lend a helping hand.

He doesn't think they've even said a word since Zhengting first mentions that he'll be busy with exams to which Yanjun also tells him that he'll be away to promote his music so they won't be seeing each other that much.

He didn't think they would stop talking completely. Even their text messages were short and unfeeling, it actually hurts.

He misses Zhengting. He misses his warm embrace, his kisses that usually came with cuddles, his almost annoying but because-its-him-its-okay clinginess and affection, and soft smiles ,and loud laughter ,and everything contradictory but still makes sense because _i_ _t's him_.

He doesn't have many friends that he could let out all of his feelings to, thankfully for him, he has Zhangjing. The man's truly a God-sent.

Zhangjing and him had met way back when the former was trying to get a bigger name for himself and only Yanjun had given his full support.

It was actually because of Yanjun that he rose to fame. A song Yanjun had written and produced was given to Zhangjing and a big-shot artist shared it and immediately he garnered so much attention and because of this, it pushed Yanjun to do what he loves most now (besides doing Zhengting but that's another story)— creating music.

At their lunch date, Zhangjing leans forward and smacks him.

"What the hell, man?" Yanjun scowls at him, rubbing his arm in pain.

"So you're worried that he doesn't like you anymore? The pretty straightforward thing to do is _ask_  him. Isn't that what you usually do?" Zhangjing retorts.

It is but he's not willing to admit that he's scared of the response. So he takes a big bite of the burger and munches on it grumpily.

Zhangjing just sighs in exasperation and leans back on his chair, playing with his food.

His food was left untouched and this worries Yanjun because he knows the issues his friend used to have and he doesn't want it to reoccur again.

"Hey, Zhangjing," he calls out to him with a soft tone. "I know I joke around a lot but I hope you're taking care of your health. Your mental and physical health are important and I know you well enough that you suck at taking care of your own body. But please, eat healthily."

Zhangjing just gives him a small smile and says, "You're an absolute angel, Yanjun. If he doesn't see that, see your worth, he's blind and stupid and doesn't deserve you."

He's about to reply before his phone vibrates.

 

**sugar baby zzt**

_Hey, can we talk?_

 

He hates that phrase, it's such a cliche but really anxiety-inducing sentence that he wants to crawl into a hole and die because Zhengting might want to break up with him.

His phone buzzes again and he checks it.

 

 **sugar baby zzt**  
_You're probably out with Zhangjing, right now. Just come see me after lunch when you're done_.

 

Yanjun doesn't reply, deciding to lock his phone instead.

"He messaged me, wanting to talk," Yanjun explains as an answer to Zhangjing's curious eyes and the latter nods in understanding, ushering him to finish his food quicker and get it over and done with.

 

 

His house is silent when he enters, no one in sight. The creeping anxiety starting to set in and his hands starts to sweat.

He checks the living room first before looking in the kitchen but nope, Zhengting's not there.

"Zhengting?" he calls for him.

"I'm in the bedroom." A faint voice answers him.

Opening the door to their bedroom, he sees Zhengting sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing away from him.

"What's up, baby?" Yanjun asks, fingers fidgeting.

"I'm sorry," Zhengting says, quietly. he wouldn't hear it, had he not been paying attention. "I'm sorry for being distant and just being a bad boyfriend in general."

At this, all his worries and concerns washed away and instead, comes an overwhelming feeling of love and affection filling every inch of his body.

"We've both been busy, it's my fault for not making time to be with you when you were feeling stressed and tired." Yanjun says, softly. His hand rests on Zhengting's shoulder as an apology.

"But I should've been more caring towards you in our messages and during moments when we both had free time." Yanjun could hear the pout in his voice and he laughs at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, turning Zhengting's body gently to face him.

Zhengting stops and tells him, "I have a gift for you."

He's about to ask what it was before Zhengting pulls him into a kiss. Lips interlocking, he feels Zhengting slide his hands into his hair, gripping it slightly and Yanjun almost smiles.

Yanjun deepens the kiss and nips at the younger's lip. Zhengting lets out a small gasp and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

To his surprise, a cold metallic feeling fills his senses. Pulling back from the kiss, he's distracted from asking because Zhengting looks beautiful like this. Cheeks flushed, breathing hard and pupils dilated, it's a sight only he gets to enjoy and he loves it.

"Surprise?" Zhengting grins at him, a bit bashfully and Yanjun is reminded of what he felt when he kissed him.

"When did you get it? It doesn't hurt? Can I see?" He asks, one after the other.

"I got it just a bit before finals while you were overseas for your work. It's mostly healed and yes, you can see it— I got it for you, after all," Zhengting answers the quickfire of Yanjun's questions and sticks out his tongue.

Yanjun is taken by the way the small piercing glinted against the light and he doesn't know what comes over him but he locks their lips together and tongue flicking against tongue and he toys around with the feeling of the small piercing.

_This man truly is something._

He slowly moves his lips, tracing kisses along the other's jaw and all the way down to his neck and shoulders and biting little marks into his skin. Zhengting whines, high pitched and so fucking sexily that Yanjun's arousal rises.

Yanjun takes off Zhengting's robes, only to have his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm your gift!" Zhengting exclaims, breathlessly.

Zhengting is dressed in a lacy corset with fishnet stockings, small chains encircling his waist and an obnoxious big red ribbon tied on his waist and he trails his eyes upwards to see his nipples pierced as well.

He almost chokes on his spit.

"May I?" he asks him and Zhengting gives a slight nod.

He unties the ribbon and takes off the corset that hugged Zhengting's figure. He latches his lip onto Zhengting's nipple with his hand playing with the other. Zhengting arches his back in pleasure and Yanjun continues to lick and suck at the ring on his nipple.

The room is quiet with only Zhengting's whines and moans and Yanjun's grunts to fill the silence.

"I think I might love you," Yanjun confesses. "No wait, that's not right— I know I love you."

"I'm in love with you, Zhu Zhengting."

Zhengting looks at him and replies, "I'm in love with you too."

That's all he needed to hear and the next thing he knew, clothes are strewn all over the place, heat, passion and love is shared the whole night til the next day. He doesn't regret talking to Zhengting that one particular day because now they shared one house and one love.

**Author's Note:**

> nyam nyam hoped yall enjoyed, its badly paced and shit but i stopped writing after a year so kshdkdgd this is just to bring me back into the game.
> 
> it didnt really go along as i originally prompted.


End file.
